


Mommy, please

by thefirecrest



Series: Hughie gets fucked [5]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Delusional Homelander, Implied male lactation, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Lactation, Misgendering, Mommy Issues, Non-Chronological, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Oedipal Issues, Only implied though - Freeform, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefirecrest/pseuds/thefirecrest
Summary: Homelander loves his Mommy. Even when she looks so pretty crying.Or,Hughie lives to regret saving Homelander.
Relationships: Hughie Campbell/The Homelander | John
Series: Hughie gets fucked [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461049
Comments: 32
Kudos: 372





	Mommy, please

**Author's Note:**

> This is eff'd up! It's really really depraved lmao. Read at your own risk. Homelander is a nasty nasty delusional boy with the powers of a god. And I love torturing Hughie. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Please enjoy.

“Mommy… Mommy-!”

Homelander gasped, hips stuttering up into his fist. He groaned and, a moment later, splattered cum all over the wall and his hand. He slumped with one arm still bracing him against the wall and released several shaky breaths.

It wasn’t as though he was actually out of breath, but the fantasy of those legs wrapped around his waist, fingers scratching and leaving burning red trails down his back (another fantasy as no one had the power to leave a single mark on him), and that sweet succulent voice crying out for him left him feeling breathless.

_“John…! Pl-please. Gentler. My baby boy-!”_

He groaned again, cock twitching in interest. He ignored the burning need and tucked himself away. He grimaced at the white spunk now covering his palm and staining the wall. It would be a lovely little surprise for the cleaning maid. He pushed himself away and made for the bathroom, intent on cleaning himself up. When he glanced up into the mirror that spanned the length of the wall he did not see himself, Homlander, America’s Hero, as he had expected. Instead he saw _him._

Long pale limbs. Sad baby blues. A kind nurturing face.

_Mother._

Homelander’s mouth grew dry as his mind wandered further. Dusty nipples against a flat pale expanse. What would they look like full and dripping with milk? If his mother were to somehow grow breasts. If he were to clasp his lips around one and drink from that life-giving nect-

He had to stop himself as his cock began straining once more in his uniform. This wasn’t going to work. Try as he did to forget about him, _Hughie_ , Homelander couldn’t escape the incessant thoughts. He wanted his mommy. He wanted him _now._

And what Homelander wanted Homelander got.

~*~

Homelander was going to enjoy swatting some flies. More than that he was going to _revel_ in it.

Some part of him lamented the loss of such a fine opponent. Billy Butcher’s machinations and ruthless disposition would certainly be missed. The man would’ve made a fine supe, perhaps even a finer right hand man. It was just too bad that things didn’t work out in such a way. And of course, there was no way Homelander was going to forgive the murderer of his child.

His sweet baby boy to raise and mold, gone. Homelander had returned the favor of course, by violently slaughtering poor sweet Becca. She had been inconsolable anyway, after witnessing the love of her life murder her son in cold blood. If anything he did the poor woman a favor. And the look on Butcher’s face as he ripped her clean in half, blood and guts raining down onto concrete… The memory would serve him well in the years to come.

He meant to end it all now though. Finish this war Butcher had begun with him and Vought. The final revenge for his son’s demise. Let the man stew in his grief and fury and then bring the lambs home to slaughter. It would be all the more satisfying this way. Like finely aged wine.

He had wanted to finish off Butcher alone. Strip him of all human connection in his last moments which was why Homelander had made that elaborate wild goose chase for the rest of the man’s entourage. Starlight was an annoyance to him anyway. Breaking her legs and locking her away for them to chase after was easy enough, and it ensured that Butcher would be all alone. Because unlike the rest of them, Butcher had little humanity left. Only vengeance. Something Homelander could respect. And unlike the others, he wouldn’t bother expending energy attempting to rescue a missing supe like Starlight.

Homelander may have made a miscalculation though. Several even.

First, he did not expect Butcher to have something this nefarious up his sleeve to take him down. It wasn’t heubris that made Homelander over assured in his ability to defeat the non-supe as he was _literally_ the most powerful being on Earth. But even he could not have predicted that some insignificant human like Butcher would be able to get his hands on this counter agent. One developed by some unknown party. One with the ability to temporarily weaken a supe and strip them of their powers. His very own glittering green kryptonite.

Second, he underestimated Butcher’s lacky: Hughie. The one who was stupidly in love with Starlight. Hadn’t expected the boy to be competent enough to reach the end of his wild goose chase and make his way to their final showdown.

But it was ultimately his second miscalculation that saved him in the end. A blessing in disguise. (For it was this underestimation that ultimately delivered his gentle mother into his grasp.)

As his super hearing faded with the rest of his powers and strength, Homelander could just make out the words of his two enemies as he sunk to the bottom of the manhattan river. Lungs burning and darkness playing at the edges of his vision.

 _“Billy_ **_move_ ** _! He has to tell us where Annie is first!”_

The sound of fists colliding with a chest.

_“Give it up, Hughie. He’s dead. It’s finally over. Forget about that bitch supe-”_

A resounding slap. A scuffle of rubber on concrete. The whistle of wind. An enraged voice.

_“HUGHIE!”_

Homelander couldn’t hear anymore. Could barely see. His lungs burned as they had never burned before. He didn’t understand. Was he… Dying? How could that be possible? He was indestructible. Undefeatable. Untouchable. A _god-_

Then there was a shadow at his face and something tugging at his dying body.

~*~

His mommy cried out. He was reaching forward trying to grasp something, anything, but his fingers could only close around the shifting sheets beneath them. His mother was trying to pull himself away from him despite the futility of the motion. It annoyed him and felt somewhat hurtful but Homelander ultimately understood. His mother had been hurt so many times in the past that he no longer knew how to let someone shower him with affection and attention. But Homelander would teach him.

He was a good son after all.

He snapped his hips forward again, burying his cock deep into his mother, right to where her womb would be. Hughie let out another wet cry, spittle and tears running down his gorgeous face. His mother was so lovely. Flushed red with arousal for his depraved son. The sight drove him crazy with lust. Homelander gripped Hughie’s hips as he pistoned in and out, intent on spilling his seed deep into the body he once called home. His grip was ironclad and, try as his dear mother did to wiggle free, he couldn’t move an inch.

“Mommy… You feel so good,” Homelander groaned into Hughie’s ear. His cock dragged against his mother’s scorching inner walls. The friction was divine. “So good for me, Mommy. You’re so good at taking care of your baby boy.”

“S-sto-” Hughie began but Homelander gave a particularly sharp trust to shut him up, hips slapping against his mommy’s firm ass which was starting to turn red from the hours of repeated abuse. He knew exactly what was about to be said and he wasn’t going to have any of it. He pulled Hughie back further into himself, leaning over his mother possessively, body trapping the younger man down into the bed.

He began to rut faster but shallower, chasing that completion. Heat and magma burned deep in his gut. Mommy gasped at the sudden change in pace, barely able to keep up with her son. The sound of their love-making filled the room. Homelander reached beneath Hughie’s body with one hand and began kneading and feeling up his chest. He would have to see about getting Vought to develop something that would make these swell up with milk. Afterall, a mother’s existence wasn’t complete without the experience of feeding her children from her bosom. And Homelander wanted to give his mommy that pleasure of motherhood. Wanted to suckle at his teat once they were swollen and dripping with milk.

He was the most perfect and thoughtful son in the world, afterall. Always tending to his mother.

Unable to take it anymore, Homelander released Hughie’s hips and braced himself with arms on either side of Mommy’s head, bracketing him in. The position gave him better leverage to throw himself into his thrusts. He bit his lower lip, reveling in the feeling of his mother’s hole squeezing him for everything he had. And how he longed to give him everything. His beautiful mother would take it all.

Finally noticing that he was freed from the iron grasp, Hughie weakly grabbed onto Homemlander’s arms and tried to push himself away. The movement made a dark angry beast in Homealnder’s chest stir to life. He leaned down fast, faster than humanly possible, and clenched his teeth around the junction between his mother’s neck and shoulder. He bit down and drew blood, still mindful of his innate strength, and growled in warning. Hughie cried out in pain but froze, again allowing his son to continue rutting info him like a dog in heat.

Like the rest of him, his mother’s blood tasted just as divine. Homelander pushed himself deep into Hughie, starting to lose his rhythem. And again. And again. And finally he pushed himself as deep as he could without injuring his mommy and released all that pent up energy and frustration. Painting Hughie from the inside. Sending his seed deep into her womb, so deep he wondered if he had put a sibling into her.

And finally he collapsed onto Hughie who had begun to sob. Homelander noted with a frown that his mommy hadn’t come once from their love making. Despite his lethargy at the coupling, Homelander shook his head fondly at his silly mother and pulled himself up and out. His cock dragged free of that warm comforting hole, pulling with it copious amounts of cum that dripped down and painted his mommy’s creamy thighs. And then he gently flipped Hughie over and leaned down so his face was in-line with his mother’s pretty pink cock. And without hesitation he swallowed it down and began to suck.

“Wha- No! Stop! I don’t want this!” Hughie cried out, fingers gripping into Homelander’s blonde locks and trying to pull the man away. Homelander only hummed pleasantly, pleased that his mommy was starting to harden beneath his diligent loving attention. He held his mommy down by the hips as she thrashed around his head. Hughie then threw his head back as the pleasure became too much, writhing futilely beneath his baby boy. “Anything but this-! Don’t make me-”

Hughie didn’t finish. A moment later his body seized up and he came violently into Homelander’s mouth. The supe swallowed it, pulling himself off with a lewd pop and licking his lips. Hughie collapsed down to the bed, sobs renewed.

“You did so good, Mommy,” Homemlander praised, crawling up the bed to pull Hughie into a loving embrace. “You’re so good for me. You take such good care of your son. I love you so much, Mommy. I can’t wait to make a sibling with you.” He brushed away a couple of brown hairs that stuck to Hughie’s face and leaned down and slotted his mouth over his mother’s, swallowing his heart wrenching cries. His mommy was so beautiful when she cried. Like she had been on the day she gave him life.

Hughie could only lay there and accept the kiss, the taste of his own violation invading his tongue. A steady reminder of the deranged god who had stolen him to play these delusional games.

~*~

There was a pressure on his chest.

“-ke up, damn you! You have to tell me where she is!”

The voice was filled with terror and grief, something Homelander was well and used to. But the fury was new. Few people dared to take such a tone with him.

It was cold. So very cold. Colder than Homelander could ever remember being. Maybe when he had still been a boy he might’ve felt this cold once. Locked away in that dreadful monotonous facility. How was it that he felt such penetrating cold now? It felt like there was frost lining his bones. But that’s not possible. He was God. Untouchable.

“Damnit!” The voice cursed. “I- Fuck it.”

A presence was suddenly over him. Homelander could feel his senses slowly return to him, though it only made him more keenly aware of the foriegn lethargy in his limbs. Invasive. A shadow passed over his closed eyes as his vision slowly returned. And then there was a warmth on his lips and hot air pressing down into his body.

It was strangely invigorating.

Homelander was suddenly keenly aware that he was not breathing. It felt like there were sandbags in his lungs. It burned and tore him down. But the sudden breath that had entered him gave his body a renewed sense of life as his lungs attempted to push out the invasive weight holding him down.

The warmth left his lips and there was a new weight on his chest, pressing down repeatedly. A moment later that softness returned to his mouth and more life-giving breath was breathed into his body.

A jolt when through his body and through his brain. Homelander instinctually pushed up, hand flashing out to grab the other person’s wrist in a tight grip. There was a loud gruesome snap and a cry of anguish as Homelander curled over and coughed violently, ejecting the rest of the river water from his lungs. His vision blurred but his mind was starting to clear. Someone had saved him from drowning.

He looked up and saw a familiar face, though his mind was having issues recalling from where. (Why was that? He was perfect, mind and body. Why was it so hard to get his brain and muscles to do as he commanded?) The face was a soft one, long but gentle looking. Weak, Homelander might’ve said in another time. And it was twisted in pain with big fat tears running down pale cheeks from lovely blue eyes.

Homelander had always loved blue eyes.

The man -for he now saw that his savior was a man- and attempting to twist out of Homelander’s unforgiving grip. The wrist was clearly broken with the hand bending at an unnatural angle under Homelander’s hold. Hastily, he released the smaller man who cried out again at the sudden movement. Homelander’s head spun.

“Hughie! You bloody idiot!”

A new voice had arrived. Homelander tried to turn to see it but it only made his vision spin more. But he could feel that whatever it was that was holding him down was starting to fade.

“Get away from that freak. That shit ain’t magic and it isn’t gonna last much longer. You better be fucking grateful that I came to bail your stupid ass out of here. You hear me, Hughie?”

Hughie. That name also sounded familiar.

“Butcher- He hasn’t-” That comforting voice suddenly cut in between the sobs. “He hasn’t told us where Annie is yet!”

“You ruined everything and you’re still worried about that fucking bint? Forget about ‘er, Hughie! We’ve gotta get out of here.”

“But-”

“You’re not gonna save shit if you’re dead. Look. The fucker’s already coming out of it.”

Homelander looked back at his savior, the one who had breathed life into his body, and saw that a larger looming figure had approached and was pulling him away. His savior staggered to his feet but allowed the other person to drag him off. For some reason this made Homelander uncharacteristically furious.

But there was nothing he could do. He couldn’t even formulate words without unintelligible slurring. He leaned towards where the two were jogging away from and nearly toppled over, just barely catching himself on the concrete.

Hughie. Hughie.

He remembered Hughie.

Long and pale. Blue eyes. Sad face. Butcher’s boy.

_No._ Homelander shook his head. Not Butcher’s boy. Hughie had given him life. Had brought God back to life. And literally breathed life into his body. Saved him. Cared for him in his weakest moment. He couldn’t be Butcher’s boy. Homelander refused it to be so. He was Homelander’s savior. Homelander’s lifegiver.

Homelander’s mother.

The only person capable of bringing him to life. Bringing him into existence. He may not have come from her body but she had birthed him none-the-less. Mary had been a virgin when she gave Jesus life.

Mother. His Hughie.

And Homelander would be damned if he let Butcher take away yet another thing that belonged to him.


End file.
